


His Only Friend

by Boundenid



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundenid/pseuds/Boundenid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't have anything left, didn't have anyone.  Just his last friend disguised in an old water bottle.</p><p>A fanfic for  'The Following' </p><p>I really hope this fandom kicks off fast because I have a powerful need for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Only Friend

It was the only thing that got him through the weeks, the vodka that is. He had lost everything on the Carroll case, and it was the only thing that helped, made him forget, passed the time. He drank it like water, down his throat, gulped it down like a man at an oasis in the desert. The burn of it helping him forget the phantom pain in his chest. Helping him numb the pain.

Then the news came on, the call came, they wanted him to consult, to spiral down back into that pit of madness that Carroll was. The madness he was still trying to escape.

He'd need the vodka for this, he'd need his last friend to stop the madness, the pain from showing. so grabbed up the long empty water bottle and disguised his friend in it.

He was just beginning to think he might be able to make it through this, without leaning on that wicked friend as a crutch, but then, then that woman...that poor deluded woman killed herself. Her body covered in writing, covered in Poe's masterpieces and he knew, Carroll had gained power, Carroll wasn't alone anymore. Their rolls were reversed, Carroll the one with the resources and him, him with his only friend that numbing liquid, vodka.

Se he grabbed it out, took several deep gulps. When he turned around he saw the kid looking at him, what was his name...Wesley, Wheaten, Weston, yeah that was it... was asking him if he wanted a mint. Yeah sure, I'll have a mint he thought.

After all no one would approve of his new friend, no one would approve of Vodka.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, just watched the series premiere, and wow the headcannons are already forming, pairings too.


End file.
